Panther
"Hello, my Pretty Bird." - Panther About Panther is one of the mercenaries who breaks into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the FNAF 2 'Sequel' arc. Initially there to assist with stealing the animatronics and spare endoskeletons, he takes an obsessive shine to Mike during the night and tries to abduct him repeatedly during the course of the story. He ends up accidentally fatally wounding Mike in the process. After abducting Mike from the hospital where he was recovering from his injuries, Panther returned to Freddy's to wait for his meet-up with his partner, Router. Freddy and the Fazband were waiting for him there, and the animatronics ripped him to pieces in revenge for the events of the night. Pre-Pink Sydney When Sydney was young, he tended to play in the yard around his family's home, bringing back various small creatures for pets that his mother or older brother, Darwin, would release back to the wild. One day, Sydney jumped into a large pile of leaves his father had raked together, unaware that it had become the nest for many insects. These insects crawled all over him, biting at exposed flesh and terrifying him. He became fearful of insects, especially centipedes, ever since. Sydney thinks in and follows a skewed sense of logic that often takes him to extreme actions for solving problems or carrying out directions. This skewed logic process has gotten him in trouble multiple times in school and socially. Darwin took it upon himself to be his 'keeper' and attempt to curb Sydney's behavior when it comes to following that logic. He's not always successful. Pink Guy In May 1976, Sydney was hired by Elder Afton (William Afton I) to 'put Fredbear's Family Diner out of business'. Following his skewed sense of logic, Sydney believed the most efficient way to do this would be to kill several children in the location in order to prove it isn't safe. Sydney poisoned 11 children by handing out candy and, due to being dressed in the standard pink Fredbear's Diner uniform, he was dubbed by police to be the 'Pink Guy' of 1976. Ultimately, this inspired Lucian Enfuego to try and surpass his killcount. He did not succeed. Living Weapons Panther's first (and currently unnamed) living weapon happened by complete accident. He had been interrogating someone for information and using personal fears and doubts against them. After months of this, Panther realised his victim followed any order given to them. Realising what he had done, Panther began collecting people with skills he desired to break and turn into living weapons, eventually earning him roughly 12 up to the point of his death. Death by Fazband After the end of Carried Away By a Moonlight Shadow, Panther returned to the hospital Mike was kept at to kidnap him. He returned to Fazbear's to meet up with Router (who had escaped police custody) and return home, but the Fazband decided to break the rules set down by The Influence and ripped Panther apart. While the whole Fazband participated, Freddy Fazbear was the one who takes most blame. Router subsequently found his body and was devastated by the loss of his partner, returning to base to tell his brother, Tiger, what had happened. The Influence took his soul and bound it to one of the Paper Plate Pals, which explains why it enters your office occasionally. Obsession with Mike While at a glance his infatuation with Mike, given his frequent invasion of personal space and sensual words to lull his victims into a false sense of security, may be perceived as sexual, Avec has confirmed that Panther has no sexual interest in potential weapons. At first, he believed Mike was no different from any other potential weapon he claimed over the years, but that changed when he smelled 'old blood' on him, and saw how filled with rage and power he was. Within minutes his intrigue turned to obsession, and he defied even death to carry on hunting down his 'Pretty Bird', determined to have the power he holds in his own hands. When the FNAF 3 Arc begins, Panther has become a spirit bound to Springtrap. Instead of wanting to turn Mike into a toy used to kill for him, he's now obsessed with taking over Mike's body and continuing his life, causing as much mayhem and death as he can on the way. Trivia * Panther's favorite weapon are assault rifles. * He has a tattoo of a panther covering his left shoulder. * His voiceclaim is Beowulf from the game Skullgirls. * Panther has a phobia of bugs, which is so severe there are a couple of bullet holes around the base where he attempted to shoot one. ** Out of all the bugs, he hates centipedes the most. *He was named after where he was conceived, in Sydney, Australia. The same goes for his brother, Tiger. *As of 05/31/2018, Panther has died a total of six times. (Those listed in bold are considered non-canonical to the main timeline) **Methods of death include: Dismemberment by the Fazband, brain trauma caused by Muttsky in Scripted Swap 15, a broken neck and impalement by Mike in the Living Weapon Mike Recovery AU, being stabbed to death by Lucian twice, both in the Neverending Strife Lyric Comic and Purple Shock Epilogue, and the death penalty in A Night of Decisions. Category:Characters Category:Purple Guys Category:Mercenaries